1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rollable display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the market demand for flexible display devices continues to increase, various flexible display devices, such as a curved display device having a specific curvature, a foldable display device having a specific radius of curvature or bent with respect to a folding axis, and a rollable display device rolled to a specific radius of curvature have been developed.
The rollable display device typically has a wide display area, superior mobility, etc.